Alfred y la Cajera
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Estados Unidos va de visita a México en sus vacaciones y allí vive un trio de aventuras, no con su vecino sureño, sino ¿con una cajera? ¿Cómo así?
1. Primera Aventura

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ya lo sé, dije que no volvería a colgar un fic en mi vida, pero este lo tenía ya escrito, olvidado, lleno de polvo y además es muy pequeño, por lo que no lo desaprovecharé. Es sibre este fandom tan divertido, tiene un personaje de mi propiedad, pero definitivamente es un fic al estilo Hetalia. Este es el primera capítulo de tres. Por cierto, lo tengo publicado en otro foro con otro título y otro nick, pero es mío, no se asusten.  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las compañías o corporaciones mencionadas, ni mucho menos las marcas. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños y autores, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.  
**

******¡Disfruten!**

* * *

******Alfred y la Cajera  
**

**Primera aventura**

El día era agradable. A pesar de que el sol acaparaba por completo el cielo sin ninguna nube que le hiciera compañía, ese día el astro rey parecía más perezoso de lo que debería ser en aquella tierra, pues sus rayos no llegaban a molestar demasiado ni a ser lo suficientemente potentes y fastidiosos; algo que agradecías enormemente, ya que tu piel clara no lo soportaría. Apenas tus ojos se hallaban bien protegidos bajo esos protectores oscuros que le habías colocado a tus gafas.

En ese momento recorrías las transitadas calles de la ciudad de Aguascalientes. Una de las tantas ciudades que había en México. Sí, hacía pocos días que había decidido visitar a tu amigo vecino del sur para pasar unas agradables vacaciones en aquel lugar y se lo habías hecho saber al mismo México. Lo extraño fue que al decirle la gran noticia, éste había lanzado un suspiro de cansancio antes de decirte que siempre serías bienvenido en su territorio. No le tomaste mucha importancia al asunto y arreglaste tus cosas para el viaje, con la mentalidad de que tu estadía en México, junto a la grata compañía del mismo, sería genial.

No obstante, el recibimiento no había sido como hubieses esperado. Habías llegado al Distrito Federal, la capital de la República Mexicana y te encontraste con la sorpresa de que México había sido llamado a un no-sabías-qué-que-qué-sabías-tú —no prestante ninguna atención a las explicaciones de tu homólogo— y de la nada, ya había sido arrastrado hasta esta otra ciudad entre tanto jaleo, donde finalmente te habían botado, con la excusa barata de México de que lo sentía mucho pero el asunto era urgente e importante.

¡Importantes tus polainas! No se trataban más que de pamplinas. ¿Qué era más importante que tu visita, el único e inigualable Estados Unidos de América? Nada, nada lo era. Y aun así, allí estabas, caminando solo por las calles atestadas de personas sin tener un destino fijo, como si de un perro faldero te trataras. Suspiraste al momento de detenerte y mirar a todos lados, descubriendo con inquietud que no tenías ni idea de dónde te encontrabas. Pensaste que salir del hotel a caminar por un lugar completamente desconocido no había sido una brillante idea. Chasqueaste la lengua, despreocupado. No había problema, en cuanto México llegara de su quién-sabe-qué y viera que no estabas en el hotel, mandaría a la policía… no, al ejército a buscarte. Después de todo, se trataba ti, el asombroso representante de la nación más poderosa de la que se había tenido en cuanta en mucho tiempo.

Volviste a retomar tu camino. Lo que te preocupaba en ese momento era encontrar algo que hacer en tanto México atendía su asunto importante. Sí, eso si lo habías escuchado. Que estaría algunos días ocupado con aquello y tú debías hacer todo lo que estuviera en tu alcance para no aburrirte. No podías aburrirte. Era una de las incontables palabras que no estaban en tu diccionario. Seguiste caminando hasta que te topaste con un gran centro comercial. Soriana. Sonreíste lleno de ilusión. Siempre habías deseado ir de comparas a una tienda mexicana. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa?

Entraste al amplio establecimiento y cuando sentiste la frescura de las sombras, alzaste los protectores oscuros de Texas y tus celestes orbes quedaron al descubierto. Recorriste todos y cada uno de los puestos de ropa, juguetes, discos y demás, sin encontrar algo que llamara tu atención; por lo que finalmente te aventuraste a la tienda principal y te tomaste el tiempo necesario para ver cada uno de los pasillos y secciones, hasta que tus pasos fueron a dar en el departamento de computadoras. Fue cuando decidiste que no sería mala idea llevarte una portátil, conectarla al Wi-Fi del hotel y pasarte todo el tiempo frente a ésta hasta que México tuviera tiempo para ti.

Ante tus imaginaciones, asentiste con vitalidad, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que las personas a tu alrededor que te observaban, tomaban la decisión de alejarse de ti. Comenzaste a ver cada una de las computadoras en exhibición y te decepcionaste un poco al notar que no había muchas que ver y que no eran los modelos más recientes. Sacudiste la cabeza. ¡Qué más daba! Se trataba de un país tercermundista. No podías esperar mucho; además, no importaba que no fuera muy rendidora. Únicamente la querías para pasar el rato. De lo que sí estabas feliz, era que todas fueran marcas estadounidenses. Hp, Dell, Apple, Alienware, Toshiba… ¡Un segundo! ¿Por qué había una japonesa allí?

Frunciste la boca un tanto irritado. ¿No sería mejor que apartaran esa Toshiba de las demás? Le quitaba gloria a las otras marcas y les daba mal aspecto. Te encogiste de hombros y tomaste una Hp. Una de las marcas más populares y reconocidas. Quizás no tan buena y asombrosa como la Alienware, pero te soportaría los días que estuvieras en el hotel.

Ahora sí, con la máquina en tu poder, te encaminaste a las cajas registradoras y te hallaste con la nada agradable sorpresa de que, de las quince cajas que había, únicamente cuatro estaban abiertas ¡y todas ellas abarrotadas de gente! ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido algo así? ¿Qué clase de administración era aquella? Tendrías que formar parte de una de aquellas filas que abarcaban metros. Chocaste la palma de tu en tu rostro. Eso no era bueno porque no eras muy paciente. No obstante, al mirar fijamente las filas, descubriste que se trataban simplemente de tres. ¡Entonces una caja estaba vacía! La buscaste con la mirada y la encontraste, era la siete.

Te dirigiste hacia allí con paso veloz en tanto una sonrisa amplia adornaba sus labios. No iba a ser un mal día después de todo. Llegaste y descubriste que no había ni una sola alma y te sorprendiste bastante. Estaba abierta, ¿cierto? Miraste el letrero donde estaba el número y te diste cuenta de que sí, pues brillaba. Caminaste y colocaste la laptop en la banda al tiempo que te colocabas frente a la cajera. Una joven morena alta, de cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta baja, de ojos cafés, grandes y escondidos detrás de unos anteojos como los tuyos, y que mascaba chicle de una manera que consideraste poco femenina.

—Hola —saludaste con jovialidad, como solías hacer siempre.

Ella te miró con expresión cansada y ojos entrecerrados, somnolientos, mientras hacía una burbuja con el chicle, que era color verde, y después ésta se tronaba, quedando parte de la goma alrededor de su boca. Retiró las sobras con su lengua y volvió a mascar.

—¿Qué te cobro? —te preguntó con voz seca, sin amabilidad y sin dar respuesta a tu saludo.

—Esta computadora —señalaste la susodicha.

Ella tomó la caja en la que estaba y pasó el código de barras por el escáner, ocasionando un pitido y después apareció el precio de la máquina.

—Tres mil pesos —informó la cajera después de hacer otra bomba.

Sacaste tu tarjeta de crédito.

—Esto no es cabina telefónica —te dijo apuntando la tarjeta. La miraste asombrado.

—Yo sé eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué saca esa tarjeta para teléfono público?

—No es eso…

—Oh, entonces es de celular. Lo siento, no vendemos aquí.

—Pero si es mi tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Crédito? ¿Qué es eso?

La miraste ahora con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que qué es eso? Es con lo que voy a pagarte.

—No intente engañarme que no soy tonta. Si paga lo hará en efectivo. Cualquier idiota sabe eso.

—¿Pero qué…? Yo no traigo efectivo.

—¿No trae efectivo? ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre salir a comprar sin efectivo? ¡Regresaré esta computadora!

—Espera, espera —la detuviste alterado al ver que iba a alejar la laptop de ti—. Es en serio lo que digo. ¿Cómo es posible que no usen el crédito? Mira, esa es la máquina para que pases la tarjeta y… ¡Aah!

Un grito salió de tu boca al contemplar las condiciones en las que estaba la máquina. Llena de polvo e incluso telarañas. El color estaba deteriorado y los botones se veían sería más difícil de presionar que intentar hacerle un agujero a una roca con el dedo. Sí, definitivamente no creías que funcionara.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? —No pudiste terminar de formular ninguna pregunta. ¿En verdad no utilizaban tarjetas de crédito o débito?

—Es suficiente. Está claro que no va a pagar. Le pido que se retire de inmediato, está retrasando la fila.

—¿Cuál fila?

Giraste y otro grito de sorpresa-pánico escapó de tu garganta cuando observaste a la gran cantidad de gente detrás de ti y que esperaban a que terminaran de atenderte.

—Llamaré a seguridad —notificó la cajera con fastidio.

—Espera, espera —volviste a detenerla, perturbado por completo—. Te juro que no miento. Escucha, en esta tarjeta está el dinero con el que pagaré.

—Haberlo dicho antes.

La joven te arrebató la tarjeta y antes de que pudieras detenerla, sacó unas tijeras de no-supiste-dónde y cortó a la mitad la tarjeta.

—¡No! —gritaste tomándote por los cabellos y halándolos.

—¿Eh? No ha dinero.

Ya para ese grado tu cuerpo no paraba de temblar y llorabas. Tu tarjeta. Tu amada y joven tarjeta.

—¡Mi tarjeta! —gritaste tomando las dos piezas, miándolas con dolor.

—¿Qué pasa? —oíste a penas la voz de un hombre.

—Llévese a este individuo que ocasiona problemas —dijo la cajera.

Y antes de darte cuenta, eras sacado del centro comercial a rastras por un guardia de seguridad panzón y bigotón, en tanto tú estabas con expresión ausente, desprovisto de vida en ese momento.

* * *

**¿Qué meresco? Ustedes dicen.**

**Hasta otra.**


	2. Segunda Aventura

**Aquí les traigo la segunda aventura de tres. Advierto que es mucho más pequeña que la anterior. Gracias por lo que se toman la molestia de leer.  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las compañías o corporaciones mencionadas, ni mucho menos las marcas. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños y autores, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.  
**

******¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Segunda Aventura**

Nuevamente caminabas por las anchas calles de Aguascalientes. Sí, México seguía atendiendo su asunto importante en aquella ciudad y tú, igual que el par de días pasados, estabas solo e intentabas ingeniártelas para no aburrirte. Llegaste a una esquina y observaste el nombre de las calles que se conectaban cruzándose, luego miraste el mapa de la ciudad que habías pedido en el hotel. Frunciste el ceño y te rascaste la cabeza, frustrado, en tanto hacías un esfuerzo por descifrar el mapa. ¿A quién se le ocurría no contar con GPS? Era mucho menos complicado que deducir estúpidos planos.

Doblaste el mapa y suspiraste. Miraste a tu alrededor y viste un tambo de basura. Te acercaste y tiraste el mapa. Confiabas más en tus instintos y tu sentido de orientación que en patéticos mapas. Retomaste tu camino y de estar vagando por un buen tiempo, la viste. La Bodega Aurrerá. A pesar de que los protectores no dejaban verlos, tus ojos se iluminaron de emoción y una amplia sonrisa adornó tus labios. Tu idea de conseguir una computadora portátil para matar el tiempo mientras esperabas la atención de México, seguía vigente y qué mejor que hacerlo en una tienda de autoservicio que ahora formaba parte de tu corporativo Walmart. Ya no confiabas en las tiendas mexicanas.

Ingresaste y te dirigiste de inmediato a la tienda principal, caminando por los pasillos, hasta que llegaste a la sección de computadoras y como sabías de antemano cuál comprarías, tan sólo tomaste esa Hp del mismo tipo y diseño que habías tomado en Soriana. Finalmente te encaminaste a las cajas registradoras. Casi todas estaban abiertas y eso te alegró. Tomaste la once. Esperaste a que las dos personas que estaban delante de ti fueran atendidas y poco después llegó tu turno. Abriste la boca sorprendido y quédate estático en tu lugar cuando descubriste a la misma cajera de Soriana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntaste con pánico, porque creíste que jamás volverías a verla y, definitivamente, tu deseo era no volver a encontrártela.

Ella te miró con esos ojos adormilados tan suyos y, después de tronar una bombita que hizo con el chicle, que era rosa esta vez, dijo en tono de vez neutro:

—Me despidieron. ¿Qué le cobro?

Suspiraste y dejaste la laptop en la banda. Ella la tomó y la pasó por el escáner de izquierda a derecha.

—Oh, no es así.

Volvió a pasarla, ahora de derecha a izquierda.

—Listo. Son seis mil pesos.

—¿Qué? ¡Me la estás cobrando el doble! —No pudiste evitar alzar la voz, disgustado.

—¿De nuevo alterando el orden público? —Ella te miró penetrantemente—. ¿Tendré que llamar a seguridad otra vez?

—¿Pero por qué? No es justo. Eres tú quien está actuando mal al cobrarme doble.

—Son los impuestos.

—¡No juegues! No pienso pagar eso.

—Entonces retírese, por favor.

—¡Espera, espera! —La detuviste al ver que estaba por quitarte la laptop—. Bien, pagaré.

No era posible que fueras a aceptar algo así. No era posible que esa cajera de pacotilla fuera a salirse con la suya, pero lo único que querías era tener algo con qué distraerte en el hotel. ¿Era tan malo desear eso? ¿Ya era un pecado capital?

—Son seis mil pesos —volvió a repetir ella.

—¿Aceptas dólares? —formulaste la pregunta con miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si no aceptaba? Sufrirías un ataque de nervios, eso era seguro.

—Claro. Son seis mil dólares.

Tu expresión no pudo ser de mayor desconcierto. Seis… Seis…

—¡¿Seis mil dólares?! Eso es un abuso completo.

—Entonces no pague y váyase que retrasa la fila.

—P-pero…

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Giraste al escuchar a un hombre. Lo reconociste como el mismo guardia de Soriana. Lo apuntaste con el dedo, incrédulo. ¿Por qué estaba él también allí?

—Hey, es de mala educación apuntar a la gente —te dijo el hombre panzón y bigotón.

—Sí, es que este chico es un problema. Llévatelo, ¿quieres? —pidió la cajera con voz impasible.

—Vamos, chico.

Y antes de que pudieras seguir protestando, el hombre te sujetó de un brazo y te alejó de la caja. No podías creerlo. Era algo simplemente imposible de comprender. ¿Por qué las cosas te salían de esa manera? Definitivamente, cada día que pasaba, te convencías de que estas vacaciones no habían sido tu mejor idea.

* * *

**Definitivamente estoy loca.**

**Hasta otra.  
**


	3. Tercera aventura

**Finalmente el final LOL XD.  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las compañías o corporaciones mencionadas, ni mucho menos las marcas. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños y autores, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.  
**

******¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Tercera aventura**

En ese instante estabas en Walmart. Definitivamente no podías confiar en una tienda que fuera mexicana, que mantuviera un nombre en español; así que, aún dispuesto a conseguir esa computadora portátil que tanto anhelabas, a pesar de que fuera sólo para pasar el rato, te encontrabas en aquella enorme cadena de autoservicios que era completamente de origen estadounidense. Ella no podía fallarte. No obstante, tu paranoia era digna de cuidado. El que miraras a tu alrededor con insistencia, constancia y pánico —como si alguien estuviera siguiéndote—, no era bien visto para los demás, por lo que evitaban acercársete mucho, aunque para ti era lo de menos. Así como ellos no pasaban por alto tu extraña actitud, así tú los ignorabas olímpicamente.

Llegaste a donde estaban las computadoras y cogiste la famosa Hp que era de tu agrado y, como si estuvieras haciendo algo ilegal, volviste a mirar el entorno y, abrazando la laptop casi escondiéndola entre tus ropas, te dirigiste a las cajas registradoras con paso veloz. Esta vez nada de nada te saldría mal. Lo presentías, no; estabas seguro. No te fijaste que caja tomaste esta vez. Esperaste a que atendieran a los que estaban delante de ti. Llegó el último y todo pasó ante tus ojos en cámara lenta. El hombre de adelante, que contaba con una fisonomía ancha y grande, se alejó poco a poco, dejando al descubierto a aquella cajera de pesadilla que había estado en los supermercados anteriores. Viste como ella mascaba de esa forma tan descuidada y con lentitud el chicle blanco y como hacía una bomba que a los segundos tronó. También observaste que carraspeaba la garganta y que arrojaba la sucia saliva en una revista que estaba por allí y que, concedentemente, en la portada llevaba unas grandes letras azules que rezaban: USA.

—¡NOOO! —Gritaste aterrorizado y no soportando más la situación, corriste en dirección a la salida sin soltar la laptop—. ¡No más!

La alarma de seguridad comenzó a sonar, pero no te importó en lo más mínimo. A penas te percataste de que el guardia de seguridad —y sí, el mismo que el de las dos ocasiones anteriores— se había levantado de la silla en la que se encontraba reposando, para ir detrás de ti, aunque con dificultad debido a su gran estómago.

—¡Ay, ¿por qué me hacen correr?! —Se quejó el tipo tocándose el costado izquierdo con dolor.

Llegó al estacionamiento y te encontró sentado en el suelo, apoyando tu espalda en la llanta de una camioneta, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia tu pecho y aferrándote a la computada, temblando. Se acercó a ti y pudo ver tu rostro desfigurado en tanto repetías una y otra vez, en un susurro, las palabras "no más".

—Delincuentes juveniles, ¡bah!

Y dicho esto, el hombre arrancó con brusquedad de tus manos la laptop, alejándose de allí, dejándote sumamente mal, al tiempo que pensabas que jamás en tu vida volverías a salir de tu casita sin una portátil en tu poder.

**Fin**

* * *

**Corto, pero bueno. Gracias a todos por leer.  
**

**Hasta otra.  
**


End file.
